Don't Be a Pervert
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: Being a pervert might work for some, but not for everyone. AR/AU. GrimmjowxOc


A/N: While this story contains no R-rated content (lemons, explicit scenes, yadda yadda) id does refer loosely to sex, so please proceed with caution.

Mika thought that there was nothing special about her appearance, especially on that day. Her hair was not done so she had on a bonnet and she wore a baggy sweater that didn't do her body much justice. She wasn't huge, but she was most definitely on the plump side. That didn't matter though; every now and again she found a few guys who were into that kind of thing.

Mika was on her way to her cousin's house to have her hair done when she saw a very good looking guy walking on the opposite side of the street. His most defining feature had to be his light blue hair that shot out in crazy directions. She admired him for a brief second and went on with her life, not even planning on talking to him. When he caught sight of her, though, he had different intentions.

As Mika made her way to the train station, the boy called out to her.

"Oi!" he said. Mika looked around and realized that she was the only person he could be talking to, so she slowed down for him to catch up to her.

"Hi." She replied emotionlessly. Mika was only 17, but she could tell the boy was somewhere between 19 and 20. She figured that the best way to handle the older boys would be to keep her speech limited. That way, they would become bored by her and leave.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked.

"To my cousin's house." Mika said.

"Really, let me go with you."

That was possibly the stupidest thing Mika had ever heard but she wouldn't tell him that. Instead she sighed and spoke again.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna take a stranger to my cousin's house." She said, still trying to keep the conversation as short as possible. Sadly for her, he was very persistent.

"What, you got a boyfriend?" he asked, making her blush. She had been single for almost a year. She shook her head.

"So let me get your number." He said, walking a little closer to Mika.

She looked into the blue eyes that matched his hair and blushed even more. He was by far the hottest guy she had ever met, but she tried to steer clear of the guys that looked too good. She knew that every other girl in the world would throw herself at him and she didn't want to be his girlfriend while it was happening.

"No thank you, I don't really want a relationship now." She said.

Mika should've seen this coming. The boy noticed her blushing, but he also took note of her reluctance to be in a relationship. It's like she wanted it, but at the same time she didn't. The next best option would be being her "friend with benefits."

"Oh, so you just wanna fuck?" he asked, not even on a joking manner. He was serious.

"No." Mika replied, trying to pick up her pace to get away. He kept up with her, though.

"Why not?" he asked. By this point, Mika's patient was wearing thin. She was very close to cursing him out, but she kept herself together and gave him a logical explanation.

"Because you don't just ask a girl you just met to have sex with you. I don't even know your name and you don't know mine." She said.

"Fine, my name's Grimmjow." He said. Mika made it to the train station and sat down on a bench.

"Mika." She replied, not even knowing why she told him her name.

"Alright, all formalities out of the way, why don't you wanna fuck?" Grimmjow asked.

Mika was thoroughly pissed now. If she had a gun, she would have shot him in the head and tossed his lifeless body on the train tracks. Too bad she didn't have one, though.

"Because." Mika replied. She got one glimpse of Grimmjow's face and began to blush once again. To avoid embarrassing herself, she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Oh, I get it. You're a virgin." Grimmjow said. Mika's eyes shot open upon him saying that, but she didn't respond.

"Fine, I'll do it slow for you." He said while cupping his had under her chin and forcing her to look at him once again, earning the same blush.

"Let me go or I'll scream, you damn pervert." Mika said with a straight face. Grimmjow laughed.

"Fine, have it your way, babe." He replied before walking away. "I guess I'll see you around."

This wasn't the first time someone off the street flirted with Mika, but it was the first time that the person approaching her was so straightforward. Sure he was good looking, and she might have actually given him her number, but it went too far when he started talking about taking her virginity so loosely.

She had the feeling that she would never see him again. The city she lived in was so big, so what were the odds? Needless to say, Mika was flustered when she ran into him downtown one day.

"What's up sexy?" Grimmjow said while placing his hand on Mika's shoulder. She jumped and turned around. Upon seeing Grimmjow's face, she frowned.

"Hi, again." She said tiredly.

"You been thinkin' about me, Mika?" he asked.

"No." she lied. Every now and again his face popped up in her mind, causing the same line of pink to cover her face.

"Harsh. What's up?"

"None of your business."

"Damn. Well, why don't we make some business?"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you, Grimmjow." Mika said tiredly. Grimmjow laughed.

"I figured that. Why don't we go see a movie?" he asked. She looked at him and made a slight pout face.

"You paying?" she asked.

"You probably won't go if I don't, so yeah." He replied. Mika looked up and sighed. She really didn't have anything else to do.

"Alright, but don't be a pervert." Mika said.

For the rest of the day, Grimmjow didn't make any passes at Mika. He usually went with easier girls but he just found out that he liked Mika because she was harder to get. He enjoyed working for the prize.

When Grimmjow took Mika home, he stopped her at the door.

"So, can I come inside?" he asked.

"No, my family's in there." She replied.

"Alright, you wanna come over to my place?"

"No."

Mika turned to open the door but she whipped back around, grabbed the collar of Grimmjow's shirt and kissed him. Sure, he was surprised, but he snapped out of it immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body close to his. Before he could slip his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away. He growled slightly at her persistence. Mika placed her index finger over his mouth.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pervert then I would be nicer."

A/N: Not my best work, but I wrote it for a reason. The other day I was walking down the street, minding my own business, when this guy asks me if I wanna fuck.

_Needless to say, that inspired this story. Anyway, there's a message to this story and it's really quite simple._

_Don't be a pervert._

_R&R_


End file.
